Mammography is the most successful technology for early detection of breast cancer. Small samples of polycapillary optics used in place of conventional scatter-reduction grids have demonstrated the ability to increase scatter-rejection and increase the transmission of primary photons, leading to higher contrast and reduced patient dose. The optics can simultaneously improve resolution and provide magnification, supporting the use of digital detectors such as phosphor plates. This project will develop the manufacturing processes to reproducibly construct quality large-field magnifying optics for mammography. The end product will include an optic assembley suitable for use in laboratory tests and in clinical trials as well as the ability to manufacture high performance medical imaging optic assemblies, in a wide range of configurations. Complete characterizations of the optic scatter rejection, primary beam transmission and resolution will be performed. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION Use of the optics as magnifying anti-scatter grids for mammography will serve an important market requirement by improving image quality while reducing patient dose. The enhancement of digital mammography supports one of the most promising technologies for the early detection of breast cancer. The optics would also be applicable to other soft tissue medical imaging as well as non-medical digital x-ray imaging techniques.